Letters A Hinny Story
by YourHuffleNamedLunaGrey
Summary: Harry and Ginny decide to meet when they go to the Leaky Cauldron with their fathers, and Ginny and Harry end up in love.


okay so, as a first note, this is my first story on this app! i dont know how good of a story it will be. hope you enjoy!

side note, this takes place in Harry's 4th year.

_Dear Harry Potter,__i heard that you're friends with my brother, Ron. i dont know how you can enjoy such a git. anyway, i'm his sister Ginny Weasley. i thought i would send you a letter because i would enjoy being friends with you.__Love, Ginny Weasley.__\--__Dear Ginny Weasley,__Ron has told me some about you. that you look like Mrs. Weasley and that your full first name is Ginevra. i would much enjoy being your friend! how's your summer been? Ron also told me that you have a massive crush on me?__Sincerely, Harry J. Potter.__\--__Dear Harry Potter,__My summer has been decent. just quite boring. fine, i do have a bit of a liking for you. and not because you're the boy who lived. because you're cute. i'm going in my third year this year. you're going in your fourth. thats why you never see me.__anyway, would you like to go to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up and say hello? or the Three Broomsticks? wait no thats in Hogsmeade, too far away. so how about the Leaky Cauldron? get back to me ASAP because i'll have to ask mum.__Love, Ginny Weasley__\--__Dear Ginny Weasley,__i would love to go to the Leaky Cauldron! mum and dad would let me go alone too so dad won't embarrass me. he's quite the jokester.__how about Thursday afternoon?__Sincerely, Harry J. Potter.__\--__Dear Harry Potter,__you should have your dad take you! my dad can be a jokester sometimes, too. they would get along very well! Thursday is a perfect day to go! see you there!__Love, Ginny Weasley.__\--_

Harry and James were getting ready to use the Floo Network to get to the Leaky Cauldron. They had no idea how Ginny's gonna get there.

"Be gentlemen, boys!" Lily called to them from the kitchen. "Harry, tell me everything and James, no embarrassing your son or that lovely young lady!"

"Sure thing, Lily!" James smiled. "If you embarrass me, so help me i will tickle Sirius." Harry said, looking into James' eyes.

"He hates being tickled." James said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly." Harry smirked.

"Dont keep her waiting! And James, Floo Powder." Lily said, giving him the pot full.

"Hah, how would i ever live without you, Lily?" James laughed.

"You couldnt. Severus wouldve either stolen me, or you wouldve been killed by Death Eaters. Speaking of, i feel bad for that Neville boy. Didnt his parents get killed by You-Know-Who, James?"

"Yes, they did. Frank and Alice were great people." James said grabbing a handful of Floo Powder.

"Okay Harry, i'll go first." James said, putting his foot in the fireplace.

"OUCH!" James yelled as he hit his forehead off the mantle.

"James, be careful!" Lily chuckled.

"Diagon Alley!" James said as he threw the powder down.

He vanished. "My turn!" Harry smiled. He loved using the Floo Network.

"Diagon Alley!"

Harry appeared in Diagon Alley. "Harry, over here!" James called and there she was. Ginny Weasley.

She had beautiful orange hair. Thats all Harry could focus on while James and Arthur were speaking to each other.

"Hello, Arthur!! Long time no see! How have you and Molly been?" James asked.

"Doing good, doing good. Charlie got married to a woman in Romania. They both work with dragons." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I've been writing to Esmerelda, dad!" Ginny smiled. "She's a very wonderful lady!"

"Thats good, pumpkin!" Arthur smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" James smiled.

They were walking over to the Leaky Cauldron when Harry felt his arm being pulled. It was Ginny.

"Dad would kill me if we get lost, but we have to talk over here quick." Ginny said, dragging him over to a bench.

"Harry, I'm in love with you and I'm not sure you feel the same way. Ron always talks about you and wanting to invite you over." Ginny smiled and grabbed Harrys hands.

"Ginny, I-I love you too. You sem so expressive and nice and-"

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek.

"We better get going, Harry, before dad and your dad notice were gone." Ginny said..

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, James and Arthur sprung up.

"Where have you-" James started, but noticed Harry and Ginnys hands linked.

"Ohh I get it. Talking at the bench me and Lily first sat at here in Diagon Alley in our 6th year..Oh Arthur, Harry and Ginny are in love!" James fangirled.

"Lets have some Butterbeer, its on me!" James smiled. "Everyone in the pub, Butterbeer on me!" Everyone cheered.

Harry and James showed up back to the house at 9 pm.

"Hello, boys! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come back." Lily giggled as James kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, we were having a wonderful time, right, Harry?" James smiled.

"Yes! Ginny kissed me and dad got Butterbeer for everyone in the Leaky Cauldron!" Harry grinned.

"Sounds like fun! Well, I think you should get to bed, Harry. You too, James. I'm going up to bed after I do the dishes and get changed. We all need our sleep!" Lily said.

"HOHOHO!!!" Sirius cheered as he, Remus and Tonks walked through the door.

"So much for going to be yet!" James laughed.

"Hiya, Harry! Hows my godson?" Sirius said as he ruffled Harrys already messy hair.

"Awesome! But I'm awfully tired. I'm going to bed. Bye, Sirius! Bye, Remus! Bye, Tonks!" Harry yawned as he went upstairs.

"Lets go chat on the couch." Remus said. They all gathered around on the couch.

They all started to chat as rain started to pour outside the panes of the window.

~ The End ~


End file.
